Bloodied Hands
by konekobombay
Summary: Has Weiss finally been caught? But what went wrong?


Bloodied Hands  
  
Summary: Has Weiss finally been caught? But what went wrong?  
  
Warnings: blood, violence, language, the product of one hell of a weird dream.  
  
A/N: each of these, *FLASH*, indicated the start of a flashback a lot of the scenes in here are flash backs and the end of a flashback doesn't necessarily mean the following scene is in the present. Most in fact go directly into another flash back. When you see this *END FLASH* the flash back sequence is over. This, ***, is a tool of separation, not a flash back. Enjoy the story.  
  
***  
  
"No Abyssinian!" Balinese cried, "Don't come over here! Get out! It was a set up! Run!" but the other wouldn't listen.  
  
"BOMBAY, WATCH OUT!" Siberian shouted, but it was too late.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Weiss, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows." then screen went blank, the lights came on, and Manx stepped up.  
  
"Are you all in?" She inquired, folders in hand.  
  
"I don't know Manx, That's not much info to go on." a small blond replied.  
  
"He's right, we can't "hunt dark beasts" if we don't know who they are." a brunette agreed.  
  
"I guess you'll have to look for the information on your own, I've given you all we have." Manx reported.  
  
"If we can find them I'm in." A blond taller then the first said somewhat lazily. A red head against the wall nodded his consent and the other two both nodded as well, albeit somewhat hesitantly. With that Manx gave them the files and the mission had begun.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Finding anything Omi?" Ken asked quietly. Omi shook his head in response and continued typing.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"How's the search coming kiddo?" Yohji asked resting his hand on the smaller blonds shoulder. Again Omi merely shook his head as the typing continued.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Aya walked into the room and glanced over Omi shoulder but before the redhead could even ask the blond shook his head. Aya nodded his understanding then glanced at the clock.  
  
"Omi, give it a rest, try to get some sleep." Aya commanded.  
  
"I will Aya-kun, in a little bit." The blond responded. Aya looked uncertain for a moment then nodded.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I believe that these are the targets" Omi set down a small stack of papers on the coffee table in front of his teammates. Aya picked up the stack and began to look through the images as Omi continued with the explanation.  
  
* FLASH*  
  
"Bombs are set Abyssinian, I'm starting the mission." Bombay said into the com-link.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Gah!" Bombay cried out softly as the guard threw him into the wall, the com-link shattering against his ear and cutting it deeply. The darts quickly hit their target and the guard fell to the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Impossible." Bombay whispered into the empty room. They had the wrong targets, they were set up, they were killing innocent people.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The bombs that Bombay had set went off suddenly, shaking the building and sending Bombay into the wall, as he made his way to warn his friends.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"SIBERIAN!!!!" Bombay shouted as he ran to his teammate "Stop!" he cried as the other killed another guard. "We have the wrong targets! The police are coming! We have to get out of here!" Both Siberian and Balinese turned, what Bombay was saying taking a moment to register before looks of shock came across their faces.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
"No Abyssinian!" Balinese cried, "Don't come over here! Get out! It was a set up! Run!" but the other wouldn't listen.  
  
"BOMBAY, WATCH OUT!" Siberian shouted, but it was too late. Bombay, who was hit in the back with a bullet from one of the guards, crumpled to the floor.  
  
"OMI!!!!" Siberian screamed running over to his fallen friend. Balinese and Abyssinian quickly joined them the sounds of police sirens ringing in the background. Whispering curses and his friend's name Siberian carefully turned Bombay over. Bombay winced in pain at the movement, looking up into the eyes of the people whom he considered to be his family, he whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry. I really screwed up this time ne?" the others shook their heads. Ken held him closer, Omi's blood soaking his clothes and mixing with that of the others he'd killed that night.  
  
"It's not your fault Omi, you didn't know." Ken whispered to his friend. Aya and Yohji both nodded their agreement.  
  
"You guys need to get out of here," Bombay whispered his voice becoming coarse. He could taste the blood in the back of his throat as he coughed. "The police are coming." he finished, coughing.  
  
"You're coming with us Omi." Ken said standing carefully with his friend still in his arms. Omi shook his head.  
  
"I'll slow you down, you need to go! Hurry!" He urged quietly. They weren't listening to him though. He sighed in defeat, closing his eyes for the last time. A tear rolled Ken's cheek as he felt Omi's heartbeat slow and breathing get shallow before both finally stopped.  
  
They ran through the burning building, Aya and Yohji clearing the way for Ken who was carrying their dead friend. Only Ken knew he was dead though. The sirens were getting louder and they were running out of time. The loudest of the sirens suddenly stopped just before they burst through the door. And there they all stopped, looking around with varying degrees of fear, sorrow, regret, and death in their eyes, police cars surrounding them on all sides and more coming still.  
  
"A necessary evil." Yohji whispered to his companions, his bloodied hands found their way to the air, Aya's followed a moment later; only Kens remained where they were, holding the final member of their strange family, who would never have to pay for his "crimes" on an earthly basis, but who knew what he was enduring instead.?  
  
***  
  
A/N: don't ask me what that was, I don't know. I dreamed it last night and got up really early to write it before I forgot. C&C is appreciated. 


End file.
